Species
by winglessburst
Summary: Verbana Salvatore is back in the town of Mystic Falls on the premise of finding her dad, Zakk Salvatore. Going back to the Salvatore Boarding Home has brought new difficulties to her life by the names of Damon and Stephen. How will she win back her home while trying to figure out the mystery of who or what she really is?


Wingless- Hey guys, you may know me for my unfinished Naruto parody or my work in progress Twilight parody, you may not. However I hope you enjoy my story, I write them for you.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Annoying

There it is my old home, where I was homeschooled for over half my life, The Salvatore Boarding Home. Oh, the memories! I sigh as I pull deeper into the drive and towards the garage. I park my car just in front of the garage door and turn it off. I pocket the keys and pop the trunk before I get out. I shut the car door behind me and go to the trunk. I pull out my suitcase and duffel bag. I sling the duffel bag over my shoulder and let my suitcase roll along behind me as I make my way to the intimidating front door. I turn the knob on impulse and find the door unlocked. I open it and shuffle in with my entirely too heavy luggage.

"Dad!" I yell into the emptiness of the house. "Dad?" I call again as I close the door behind me. I sigh. Of course there wouldn't be an answer. He hasn't contacted us for nearly a year. I drag my luggage upstairs to the room I usually stay in. "Strange." I mutter. Nothing is the way I left it. I leave my luggage at the door and walk around the room. Why is there so much booze? I sigh. Looks like someone is living here then, but did daddy ever drink this much? I look at the bed, my old bed. This will probably be the last time I get to lay on my bed. I bite my lip uncertain for a moment… Oh well. I smile and run and jump onto the sheets. I breathe in the smell expecting it to be familiar but it's not the same. I turn on my back and stare at the ceiling. Maybe if I just close my eyes…

~O~

I wake up and know I'm not alone. I sit up excited and hoping to see my dad. Instead I see a tall, handsome stranger. He has an annoying king of the world smile on his face.

"You're in my bed." He says all matter of fact almost as if he's rubbing it in. I shuffle off the bed reluctantly.

"Enjoy it while you can." I mutter. He cocks his head to the side.

"And why do you say that?" He asks, still cocky.

"Because my father owns this house and when he gets back, I'll get my room back." I say while putting emphasis on the fact that its mine.

"Your room?" He says almost mockingly.

"Yes." I answer back adamantly. Suddenly he's right in front of me. He gets his face close to mine and I notice the pupils of his eyes getting smaller.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Verbena Salvatore, who are you?" I say.

"Don't ask questions, why are you here?" He says. I am really not appreciating his attitude.

"I came to look for my dad. He hasn't contacted us in a while and my mom's getting worried. Now you answer me, who are you and why are you here?" I say firmly.

He looks confused for a second. "I thought I told you to not ask questions." He says.

"I answered your so you answer mine. It's only fair." I say. He looks like he figured something out.

"You must have some vervain on you." He says. I raise an eyebrow at him and he does the same to me. We're getting nowhere fast. I sigh.

"Fine whatever, have you seen my father? His name is Zakk Salvatore." I say. He makes a noise like he's thinking and looks at a space above my head.

"No, can't say that I have." He says after he looks back to me again.

"That's a lie." I say mostly to myself but because of our close proximity he hears. He looks at me fiercely like he can't believe I don't believe him. I now know my next question. "Is he dead?"

"No, he went away on a road trip." He says with a scoff. But now I know the real truth here and tears spring to my eyes. He looks at me surprised.

"Another lie." I say out loud to no one in particular. I push him out of the way and feel my hand slightly brush his skin on my way out and I hear him wince in pain. I side step my luggage and run to the solitude of the attic and close the attic door behind me. I perch by a window and try really hard to not cry. I can't believe my dad is dead. I'm sure we both suspected it but never let ourselves truly believe it, until now. The attic door flings open and I see that annoying, tall, handsome stranger in the door way.

"What are you crying for? Why do you think I lied?' He asks but I don't think I sense a shred of sympathy in his near interrogation.

"I can tell a lie when I see one, a curse." I choke on the last words but manage to keep the tentative grip on my composure. "And I'm not crying."

He scoffs again. "Alright then, well you have to leave." He says.

"I will leave when I'm good and ready!" I say while standing and turning my sadness into anger. "This is my actual home." After I say that he's suddenly not across the room but right in front of me, so fast I didn't see the movement yet just like before.

"No, you will leave or I will kill you." He threatens in an easygoing tone yet it sends shivers down my spine.

"You're annoying." I blurt. It's the only comeback I can think of and probably my best stalling tactic.

"Well you're more annoying." He says almost offended and then he seems to be scolding himself in his head for getting sucked into that. "Now get out." He says after gaining his composure. His pupils are small again when he says that. I feel an uncomfortable tug on my brainwaves but that's all.

"Stop that, and no." I snap at him. Swiftly, he has one hand supporting my chin and the other supporting the nape of my neck, he's going to kill me. That's my first thought. My reaction? I spit in his face and he immediately lets go with a groan of pain as he holds his face momentarily. He looks at me and lowers his hands. There are third degree burns where my spit touches him. I gasp.

"Ew." He says simply. I touch one of the rapidly healing burn marks worriedly.

"Don't you mean ow, are you okay?" I ask. He zeros in on my hand and grabs it with that deft speed of his. I don't know he has my hand until he starts to squeeze. I wince. "Okay, stop, cutting off blood circulation." I say. His hand visibly begins to blister and burn. He lets go and looks at his hand. It heals right before my eyes.

"How are you doing that?" He asks curious.

"I don't know, its never happened before." I answer as I try to shuffle away from him. "I'm not leaving." I repeat. He turns his full attention back onto me.

"Oh, yes you are." He says with a toothy grin. I don't have time to think before he picks me up. We move so fast that before I know it we're at the front door. I gasp in a breath like I just got the wind knocked out of me as he puts me down facing the door. He opens it. "Now leave." He says in a firmer tone.

"My luggage." I say while still catching my breath. I turn to him. He looks up the stairs and then back to me.

"Not important, just leave." He says. Could there be anyone ruder than this guy?

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm not leaving. This is my house." I say while putting my hand on the open door. He huffs and lets go of the door. I close it behind me while still looking at him.

"If I let you stay here, you can't have my room." He says.

"You mean my room?" I say with a raised eyebrow. He gives me a suffering look and crosses his arms over his chest, the main sign of closed-off-ness. I sigh willing to compromise. "Alright, I won't badger you about it… for a while." He raises an eyebrow at me with an amused smile. "Sorry to barge in, May I know your name?' I say while holding out my hand for a shake.

"Damon." He says while grasping my hand with his. We shake and let go, no burn. I shift my weight and bite my lip awkwardly.

"Damon…?" I say prompting him to tell me more.

"Salvatore." He says. I raise my eyebrow at him incredulously.

"I have a super human cousin?' I ask.

"Nope." He says. I walk past him a bit confused and he takes up pace next to me as I head up the stairs to my lonely luggage.

"To the cousin or the super human part?" I ask humorously.

"What do you think?" He asks amused. I look at him and purse my lips in thought for a second then shrug and grab my luggage.

"Doesn't matter to me." I say as I sling my duffel over my shoulder with a strained huff.

"Heavy?" He asks. Honestly though he doesn't seem to care.

"What does it matter to you?" I ask.

"Nothing, you shouldn't've packed so much. You won't be staying long." He says. I roll my eyes as I wheel my other suitcase behind my down the hall to the next room over.

"Don't be so mean." I say. "It's my house too." I stop in front of the door to my dad's old room. I open it and walk my luggage in. I drop it and turn to Damon to see him following me in. I put my hand out in front of him. "No entry beyond this point." I say. He makes a disbelieving noise. "I mean it." I say firmly. "You may have full reign of my house right now but you can grant me at least that small favor." I push him back into the hallway and shut the door while turning away from it. Everything here reminds me of my dad. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground with tears threatening me. This is too much, why do I have to stay in my dead dad's room? I try to cry as silently as I can.

* * *

Wingless- Well that's it for now. I am working on chapter two right now and almost have it finished. That should be out in a few days. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I will probably not be following the _Vampire Diaries_ show to the letter so we'll see how it goes.

***_Disclaimer-I do not own the Vampire Diaries Or its characters but I Do own my character, Verbena.***_


End file.
